


Magically Medicated

by Assimars_Bodsword



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breast Expansion, Bulges, Butt Expansion, F/F, Implied orgy, Other, Polyamory, Weight Gain, bimbofication, blowjob, hormone replacement therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimars_Bodsword/pseuds/Assimars_Bodsword
Summary: June is given some strange magical estrogen pills made by Jade and Rose that work faster and do a little more than what's typically expected because they are not qualified doctors but in fact powerful magic users. June slowly goes from cautious and awkward to blooming into what would definetly be considered more of an outgoing girl.
Relationships: June Egbert/Jade Harley, June Egbert/Kanaya Maryam, June Egbert/Rose Lalonde, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, June Egbert/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 34





	Magically Medicated

After a long, depressing stretch of time, John realized why he was so down in the dumps. He had time to mourn his father, he had saved the multiverse, but something still felt wrong. Soon he realized that she was actually a she, her name was going to be June, and this… was going to feel awkward. She came out to everyone and was instantly accepted, but there was still the issue of her flat chest, narrow hips, her voice had always been pitchy even when she had reached adulthood but it was still clearly a masculine tone.

Because she was a god the whole hair removal shit was free, so was the estrogen but for whatever reason rose and jade urged her to wait, which just kind of bummed her out more. One day she said fuck it and was wooshing her way to a pharmacy until a familiar crackle of green light zoomed in front of her before focusing into reality as her half-canine witch friend.

June rubbed her arm while hunched over a little, “H-hey, Jade…”

“Hey June!!” She replied in a tone sweeter than cheap frosting, before fishing something out of her pocket. “Me and Rose made you a thing, well, it's more a bunch of little things!” 

June looked closer into what she held in her hand, it rattled and looked like a pill bottle except the label was clearly handwritten and instead of an orange tint it was purple.

“Titty pills!!” Jade said holding them up triumphantly and giggling at her own words.

June took them and looked closely, the label said “One a week, keep going as long as you want. Call me and I'll have roxy send refills.”  
Followed by much messier writing in green;  
“You go girl!!!”

“Oh wow, did you guys like, make your own HRT or something?” June said, voice shaking with gratitude.

Jade scratched her chin, “Well… not exactly…? Maybe? Basically Rose diluted and controlled the energy of my space powers to make things in you bigger and smaller, like you're going to have boobs and stuff but also she said something about hormones and skin thickness and stuff, I don't really know all the specifics, but she told me to tell you that it'll change your voice!” 

June’s glasses fogged up as she grew teary-eyed, hugging jade tight and their glasses bonking against eachother, “Thank you, thank you so much Jade.” 

“Aaaand Rose!” The dog girl said as she comforted her newly female friend. 

June thought for a moment, “Rose doesn't like hugs?”

  
1 Week:

June rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses and getting out of bed, she sleepily changed out of her ghostbusters pajamas into some real clothes. Rose and jade had gotten her a few gifts; a full-body mirror to track her progress and a bra. It had only been a week but she now had a pair of B-cups, though they ached a bit and touching them felt like she'd need to be as gentle with them as you would holding a baby.

She put on a pair of panties she bought over her butt that was definitely filling out a little, not really big but she could see that her figure was changing from “wood plank” to something kind of hourglass-y. Afterwards she put on a pair of shorts and contemplated her baggy breath god hoodie or a shirt that would actually fit, and picked the latter. She hadn't noticed but her pitch was evening out and away from the “perpetual male puberty” uneven sound.

That day June went to go hang out with Dave and Karkat, as a joke Dave had turned one of Karkat’s favorite romcoms into something called a “youtube poop”, which he explained was a form of high earth art.

3 Weeks:

June rolled out of bed groaning, she stayed up a little late, and she could really just stay in bed but was afraid to going back to those multi-year long god naps. Jane bought her a new bra, this one was all lacy and a nice color of blue, it had a note with it saying Jade and Rose expected you to be needing new ones pretty often now, she wasn't wrong. June was now a hefty C-cup, on top of that she felt generally softer, especially around the hips. As June did her makeup for the day she also noted that her lips were fuller, probably another added effect of taking weird witchcraft estrogen instead of something normal. Her hair was also growing a lot faster, thankfully that growth only stuck with what was on her head. Speaking of hair, she was going to go get it cut and styled by Kanaya.

“Looks like that medicine rose is giving you is working quite nicely.” The jadeblood said while preparing June’s messy mop of hair.

“Y-yeah…” June said in a sweet voice, “I read into it and, like this stuff is supposed to happen but over a longer period of time, right? Also Jade said they made it to change my voice but didn't say anything about my lips.”

Kanaya looked at what she had to work with, pondering what to do, “I’m not sure. I don't know much about these things, do you have an idea of how you want your hair to be cut?”

June thought for a moment, “Do you know who Sigourney Weaver is?”

Week 5:

June yawned as she sat up in bed, her blanket falling off of a pair of double D’s, she stretched her arms and back before getting out of her covers, she looked at herself in the mirror as she fiddled for her glasses. Fuck she was hot, she was a girl, sure, there was a dick but besides that she had a nice, curvy figure with a decent rack, lucious hips with a nice ass, thick thighs and full, plump lips. She also had a bit of a paunch where she used to be almost concave from how skinny she was before all this. She couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh or cry. Instead she put on a new bra from kanaya, who called out Jane’s as tacky and garish. It was probably the prettiest and most comfortable she had worn.

That day June went to the pool with a bunch of her friends, she had gotten a bikini and was putting it on, distressed to see a clear bulge as she did. She gulped and started to feel hot as she blushed with embarrassment, this would be the first time in a while that the gender dysphoria hit. 

“Hey June-y~!” Davepeta called from the doorway,  
“You comin’?”

June turned her head to see her neon sprite friend standing there with a bikini as well, their bust was small but present, and June noticed that they had a bulge too, it was bigger than her’s!

“Yes you've been in there for a while.” Kanaya said, coming in from the other side, “I explicitly designed that bikini to fit you like a glove and take very little effort to get on and off.” The troll was definitely near June’s size, and like her and Davepeta, she also had a bulge, this one was even larger than the sprite’s! She remembered rose explaining troll sexual reproduction to her while she was spaced out, and there was something about having both sets. Like a third of the population’s girls had dicks, and they had accepted her into their slice of the pie.

“Yeah I'll be there in a sec!” She said with a joking handwave. She looked into the mirror, did she put on eyeliner this morning? She swore she hadn't but her lashes were looking long and dark. When she started swimming, nothing came off in the pool, except for when her bikini bottom slipped off and kanaya cursed for her mistake.

Week 9:

June woke up in a daze, the first thing in her blurry view was the cleavage of her H-cup tits, she felt a warm weight on her lap and recalled last night, pulling off her blanket to see Vriska still asleep between her legs, face sticky with cum. She patted the troll awake, who tiredly opened her eyes, glazed over and drowsy.

“Mornin’ Juuuuuuuune…” 

“Good morning Vriska, can you, uh, get up? I need to get showered and dressed for the day.”

The troll hugged June’s pillowy thighs and rested her face on the trans girl cock in front of her, “Eight more minutes…”

June sighed as she laid there with her new girlfriend fondling everything below the waist, and decided to call Rose.

“Hi June, how are things? Need another refill?” Rose said in a slightly tired voice, June felt guilty for waking her up.

“No not yet, I actually wanted to talk about that though…” she inhaled sharply as Vriska got a mouthgrip on her member. “I'm getting pretty big, pretty fast, and I've heard that it hurts your back if they get, uh, too big. About when will that happen to me…?”

Rose chuckled at the question, “Oh that's another perk of the meds we made you, you probably haven't noticed because of the mild increase in fat production as to quickly distribute it to the proper regions, but your muscles have been growing too, your back should be strong enough to keep up with your growing breasts, if you want to see, look at it in the mirror and flex a little.” 

While Rose spoke, June began to get worked up as Vriska sucked her off, each exhale being a lewd squeak or mewl as she tried to hold back as to not like like she would do something as nasty as have sex while making a phone call.

“Is Vriska fucking you right now?” Rose said flatly,

June’s face turned bright red, “Yeah…she's uh… giving me a blowjob…” her voice was breathier than usual.

“Yeah Kanaya’s eating me out, we both seem busy so call me back later? Yeah. I'm about to orgasm and I don't want to ruin it for her by using my phone voice. Bye!” Lalonde proceeded to hang up, June snapped a quick picture of Vriska sucking her dick for later.

Week 14:

It had been about 3 months since June started, she asked when to stop since her developments were so… speedy, and the answer was basically “whenever you want”, even if she wanted to, it had become such a routine and it's not like what was happening to her was a bad thing.

June thought about all this while she was changing for her date that night, she had definitely gained a lot of weight, but she started to feel that muscle Rose was talking about too. She was what would be considered “fat” though her multiple girlfriends and her friends called her “thicc” or a “bbw” whatever that meant, despite how big and round she was, her saddlebag hips and J-cup bust made sure to keep her somewhere within the hourglass range. As she put on a nice formal dress tailored by kanaya so the skirt didn't ride up so much bending over became an impromptu mooning, and felt something cold touch the upper curve of her fat ass. 

She turned to look in the mirror and saw Vriska had set a water bottle on it, June was told that her booty was developing a “shelf”, but this literal usage made the description ring true, Vriska cackled and gestured to it and took it off before taking a swig and patting the plus size rump, causing it to wobble like two sacks of jello when she did. June turned around to see Rose, Jade, Kanaya and Roxy all crowded in the doorway filming it on their phones while stifling laughter. June rolled her eyes. She loved her girlfriends, it was a shame only five of them could make it.

Week 20:

June woke up to the smell of sex in the air, getting up carefully as to not put her weight on anyone else, she had a lot of it, afterall. The orgy was fun but she had to get up and make breakfast. She went to the bathroom and saw her naked body, she stopped bothering to measure her bustline at some point but her boobs were like two fat, milky beach balls pushed up by a flabby gut that was half Jane’s fault for making her all those cakes, half her fault for eating them. She turned around and saw a butt just as big and legs that were bigger around than her whole torso pre-HRT. She flexed, saw a bit of that muscle creep out amongst the fat, underneath it all she was pretty strong, she never really tired out easily or anything like that because she was so big, last night was definitely evidence of that. 

“Howly schit I’m hawt…” she said to herself, her lips had gotten so big that she had a kind of weird lisp now and drooled pretty easily but she loved how giving kisses felt! After a brief shower she simply walked to the kitchen, she didn't need makeup with her eternally soft, clear skin and naturally having glossy pink lips and perfect winged eyeliner. 

June hung an apron around her neck, not even bothering to try tying it while she started making breakfast for all of her lovera splayed out on a giant bed in the other room. She was such a good housewife.


End file.
